User talk:Super Mario Bros
Welcome thats why cause someone else and mr guy finnaly snapped that this wiki is becoming a dump of random ideas :Ah, okay. Super Mario Bros 18:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) unmario wiki was made for weegee and his things but now their is no weegee stuff Well, actually, this started off as a MarioWiki Parody. It branched out, but around August or so went into a decline. I returned recently as did Mr. Guy and The Hater In Wikia, and we're (mainly them, I'm running low on time) are busy fixing some of the problems caused. For example, random promotions were given and articles not even slightly related were made, so we demoted the majority of them and deleted a lot of articles. Purple Ninjakoopa 01:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Does that mean, like, every article on MW is made fun of? If so, I guess I could easily help out with UnMario. Super Mario Bros 03:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) you know I should be an admin. Oh and you should restore Alex25's talkpage. And THANK YOU for pwning Poff. :No problem. I will restore Poff's talk page, but it seems that Mr. Guy (who is in charge of the site again) demoted you for whatever reason. I will give you Rollback rights for now, but ask Mr. Guy if you can have your Sysop rights given back to you. Also, please be sure to sign your comments when you talk on my talk page by putting ~~~~. Super Mario Bros 16:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sysop Board I`d like to read the UnMario Sysop thingy I`m a crat, UnHero as well - The Hater in Wikia As one of the oldest members here and a sysop/crat, link to the board, please. Purple Ninjakoopa 19:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Since it is my personal forum, I have more boards on there for several reasons. However, go over here, create an account, and PM me telling me who you are. I will give you access to the UnMario Sysop's Board as soon as I confirm who you are. Super Mario Bros 22:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) My Demotion from Sysop I'm not disheartened by my demotion from being a sysop. It's alright though, I'll keep making articles on Unmario better, All the time!--KoopaGalaxain 16:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) My Demotion from Sysop I'm not disheartened by my demotion from being a sysop. It's alright though, I'll keep making articles on Unmario better, All the time!--KoopaGalaxain 16:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Some Things You Should Know I agree. We really need an offsite forum of some kind. Not just for promotions, but so we can discuss bans and deletions. We need some checks and balances. Purple Ninjakoopa 01:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. I think I might have found a good forum hosting service: SMFforFree3 (that is a direct link to the forum I created itself). Join there and I will give you Administrator status. Super Mario Bros 02:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Beat ya to it help!!! MY ACCOUNT FAMILY GUY FREAK 2 HAS BEEN BLOCKED AGAIN AND MY FRIENDS THERE ACCOUNTS NAMED JAVILUS AND LOSTGOD2000 AND MCFAN2 ARE ALSO BLOCKED BY CHRISMCLEAN YOU GOTTA HELP US HE IS OUTTA CONTROL!!!!! Just wondering Hello, The Great Gonzales. ''Don't you wonder about how I got your NIWA forum name? Don't ask me, you should know, but ''that brings to my topic today. I was at NIWA wondering about stuff when I decided since there is the UnMarioWiki, there should be UnNiwa. I wonder if that's probable, and I want your suggestion. The UnNiwa will be similar to the regular NIWA, having a hub and a forum where people from the UnMarioWiki, the UnZeldaWiki, the UnWikirby, etc. 68071 03:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :No. Super Mario Bros 22:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi there How's Un-Mario at the moment, I guess I quit because of all the spammers and stuff, shall I come back and revive some pages like Fat Peach and Gangsta Mario? Signed That random tramp in the dumpster outside McDonalds. Registeel999 15:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :UnMario isn't exactly doing so well... I haven't seen any of the other staff in recent times, and I can barely get on due to my computer and stuff. :\ Super Mario Bros 17:01, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I think Javilus has been editing and stuff, so that's good. someone is maintaining UnMario, which makes me feel a bit more at ease. :) Super Mario Bros 17:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Apparently, you are also a staff member. Congratulations on that. :) But yeah, I plan on becoming more active over the summer and stuff... It pains me to be an administrator here and I do barely anything. x_X Anyway, both you and Javilus are doing a great job maintaining the site, so kudos to both of you. Super Mario Bros 17:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Out-of-date main page and other Can you please make sure the Main Page is up to date? Also, what if Poff and the evil spammer Tsepelcory remained unbanned and this wiki falls into the hands of them? Marc122 (talk) 00:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC)